Strawberry Pie
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: (For Soccer-Geek, for the contest!) Ichigo catches Masaya making out with some girl (Miwa) and breaks up with him on the spot. She never thought loving someone could hurt so much and then here comes someone she never thought could, come to her rescue.


**Strawberry Pie**

**Summary: For Soccer-Geek, for the contest! Ichigo catches Masaya making out with some girl (Miwa) and breaks up with him on the spot. She never thought loving someone could hurt so much and then here comes someone she never thought could, come to her rescue. **

**Note: I usually ship Kishigo and I am a hard core Kishigo fan! Not my usual, but I thought why not? So here ya go! Enjoy! **

**~xXx~**

What a lovely day? The sun was shining over Tokyo and left people with grins. It had been 2 years since Deep Blue had tried to take over, had also hurt many people but everything seemed well. Momomiya Ichigo had gone to England with Aoyama Masaya, the boy she loved more than her own life. She thought of him a lot, and told him more than once a day, "I love you".

The young 15 year old had been waiting in the park for Aoyama to show up since they were going for a walk. They needed to talk about something, and she had been dressed up for it. She was in a light pink dress that went down to her knees, her hair up in pink tails and she wore small black heels.

Then, as she was about to start calling her love's name, she heard a few noises. _What could that be? _She wondered as she got up to her feet from the bench she was sitting on. Her brown eyes showed what she had, she was curious like a cat. She thought, _Aoyama-kun? _

"Miwa-san, I gotta go— yes I know, but you know how she gets!"

It was Masaya!

Ichigo pecked over the bushes, and seen the love of her life sitting on another bench with Aoyama. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes began to water. And if she didn't think it could get worse, then they kissed. Masaya kissed Miwa.

"YOU'RE BOTH BAKAS!" Ichigo shouted jumping up from where she was hiding, her eyes full with tears. Miwa and Masaya jumped apart, their eyes widen and staring at the ex mew.

Masaya was in shock, staring at his once true love.

Ichigo felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Aoyama-kun was cheating on her! _"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, repeating the words over and over again. "I HATE YOUUUU!"

"Ichigo—!" he shouted after her.

She missed when he said next because then she was running off from the scene…from her ex best friend and ex boyfriend….

She kept repeating the image in her mind, the love of her life making out with her so called best friend. _How could they? _She wondered sadly.

~xXx~

As the strawberry colored hair girl lay on her bed, crying her eyes never thought of anything but how could her best friend Miwa do that to her. She thought of how Miwa promised to always protect her and beat up anyone who said otherwise. Moe was just the same.

Moe and Miwa were the two people who actually took care of Ichigo, and were always there. Now, Miwa had gone and kissed Aoyama. Her eyes flutter open upon hearing something against her window. She looked slowly thinking it would be Kisshu- the alien who had come back to "win her love".

"I don't want to see you Kisshu! Not right now!" She said, but the alien that stood before her wasn't Kisshu….

The alien that stood before her was Pai. Pai had grown a little since she had last saw him, and his hair was longer, though still the same purple. His outfit stayed about the same, and it would seem that his eyes had become wiser. Ichigo stared into his indigo eyes and swore she saw something flicker. "I'm not Kisshu," Pai said simply.

"S-sorry…" Ichigo murmured blushing darkly. "I just— I thought you would be Kisshu since….you know…."

"I do know," he said in return, eyeing her it would seem. "Why are you crying?"

Ichigo looked away and she sighed heavily. "I…I saw Aoyama-kun kissing my best friend…Miwa… it sounds stupid though….doesn't it?"

Pai shook his head and seemed to actually understand. "No, it sounds like you're hurt."

"I am….I really loved him." Ichigo whispered.

Then, surprising the both of them, Pai pulled Ichigo into his arms and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. She thought for a moment, maybe the cold alien had a heart…maybe. By the time the tears had stopped, Pai had begun to rub her back softly, doing odd noises in the back of his throat. It calmed her down.

"I first came here to try and win your heart for my brother, Kisshu but now, I see that you don't need that." Pai said, causing Ichigo to look up with confusion. Once, Pai had scared her but now he was saving her from listening to how Kisshu "had changed". "If you need anything, let me know."

Ichigo nodded and then, as Pai laid her down, she actually thought she'd be okay.

He left.

~xXx~

When Monday came, Ichigo had walked to school and actually got there on time. She didn't see either Miwa or Aoyama which was good, she wasn't sure she could face them just yet. "Yo Ichigo!" the redhead turned and found her other best friend Moe running up to her. "Hey where have you been?"

"Around….." She lied, "Is Miwa with you?"

"No…" Moe said giving her an odd look. "Why?"

Ichigo sighed and shrugged. "We're in a fight, I saw her kissing Aoyama…"

"She broke you two up?!" Moe was shocked.

"Hai,"

Then, Ichigo went on her way.

~xXx~

She didn't see either Miwa or Aoyama till after school…that was when she was about to rush off the school lawn when…. "Ichigo, wait up!" it was Miwa. The brunette caught up and then panted beside her. Ichigo wanted to run so quickly, maybe use her mew powers on the girl but held it in. "Hey I'm sorry—"

"What about Miwa?" Ichigo asked coldly, sounding oddly like Zakuro. "About kissing my boyfriend, making him cheat on me when you knew I loved him?"

Miwa stepped back, seeming to been hurt by her words. "Please— please let me explain!"

The redhead shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Miwa. I'm hurt that you made this happen— was it good?"

Miwa grabbed onto Ichigo's hand when she tried to walk away, and this caused Ichigo to freeze up. Miwa stopped her and her eyes watered. "Listen to me, Ichigo. I never did it to hurt you— I just, I've listened for so long how you love Aoyama-kun but…when he we saw each other, he told me that he was so hurt that you had kept this secret from him, and well….he just _kissed me _saying that he needed someone. You lied to him. He came to me for help. I never meant to hurt you!" Miwa explained, but Ichigo couldn't believe it. _Masaya told her? Does she know I'm a mew? _She wondered. "Please forgive me—"

"No! I won't forgive you!" Ichigo then pulled her hand away from her, and tried to protect herself but the only way she knew was to become Mew Ichigo, but that couldn't happen. So many people were watching…. Besides, she never wanted Miwa to know who she was. "You took my boyfriend from me!"

Miwa's eyes filled with tears. "Please Ichigo…" She begged.

She shook her head as she tried to control her feelings but the next thing she knew, she was becoming Mew Ichigo, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMOR-PHO-SIS!"

The mew stepped forward, her dress seeming to have gotten tighter since she had been 13. Her bubble gum pink eyes stared darkly at Miwa who had been pushed back, her eyes large in size and staring.

Her best friend was Mew Ichigo….she had cat DNA…she was a freak.

Miwa's mouth hung open and Ichigo didn't seem pleased, as she glared down at her. Everything had just frozen in that one place; well Miwa sat on her bum, staring. "H-h-h-how…" Miwa stuttered.

"It doesn't matter— what matters is that you're going to pay for taking Aoyama from me!" Mew Ichigo bared her fangs, acting truly alien and not like Ichigo; that what losing someone you love could do to you.

Her ex best friend was now shaking in fear when… "That won't be happening." It was Pai! Mew Ichigo glared as she whipped around, Strawberry Bell in hand and she was about to scream something but he held up his hand. "You do not want to hurt you; you just want her to feel the same way you do. You don't want to do this. Take my hand and let's get out of here, let you cool down."

She shook her head, "I will get her back—"

"I will erase everyone's memories if you drop this, and you'll keep the normal life you wish; if not, then I will allow this girl and anyone else tell everyone that you are Mew Ichigo. Then, you're life will be hell and the others as well- Pudding, Lettuce, Minto and Zakuro." Pai explained, holding out his hand for her to take. He was actually going to help her. "So either you come with me or the world finds out who you truly are."

Mew Ichigo's eyes widen, and then nodded. Her gloved hand was shaking but then joined Pai's pale one and the alien actually gave her a small smile, murmuring, "Good choice."

The two teleport away once the minds of anyone who saw, was erased.

~xXx~

**What do you guys think? Maybe I should write another one shot…. No, I like how this turned out…maybe Soccer-Geek will too? Hmm…well review! **

**Ichigo/Pai if you didn't figure it out! ;p **


End file.
